warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Matatrolls
El '''Matatrolls '''es la viva imagen de la extraña psicología personal que condena a muchos jóvenes Enanos a unas vidas cortas y violentas. Los Enanos caídos en desgracia, rechazados en el amor o cualquier otra humillado, abandonan la sociedad tradicional enanil y buscan la dulce liberación de la muerte. Cazan a los monstruos más peligrosos con la esperanza de hallar un glorioso final. La mayoría mueren rápidamente, pero los pocos que sobreviven se convierten en miembros del extraño culto de los matadores. Descripción Los Matatrolls sólo viven para morir, y al hacerlo se redimen de cualquier desgracia que les haya acontecido en el pasado (sobre la que no es ni educado ni prudente hacer preguntas). Buscan la muerte enzarzándose a propósito en batallas desesperadas y los enemigos más feroces; atacar en solitario un fortaleza Goblin es sólo un ejemplo. Los Trolls son considerados los oponente Desarmar ideales, ya que la muerte del Enano es casi segura. Es fácil reconocer a los Enanos Matatrolls por su crestas de pelo en punta y teñido de color naranja, y los numerosos estrafalarios tatuajes que cubren sus cuerpos. También son aficionados a los ostentosos abalorios, las joyas exóticas, como pendientes y anillos en la nariz. Pasan gran parte del tiempo jactándose de sus proezas y enseñando sus numerosas cicatrices, y a menudo se permiten el lujo de pegarse atracones de comida, borracheras y privación de sueño. El Espíritu del Voto del Matador thumb|left|278px Son muchas las razones que puede llevar a un Enano a tomar el Voto del Matador, entre ellas ser desengañado en el amor, mostrar cobardía, romper un juramento, producir una obra de mala calidad o ser culpable de un crimen entre otros. Hay que tener en cuenta que depende de la reacción de cada individuo ante una deshonra que le haga tomar el Voto del Matador, por ejemplo, un Enano no está obligado a convertirse en un Matador simplemente porque la hija de un noble no le devolvió sus afectos. Sea como sea, un enano que toma el voto jura encontrarse con la muerte luchando contra los enemigos de la raza enana. Con todo, es importante entender que el juramento implica más recuperar el honor perdido que de un simple acto de suicidio, y solo una minoría de Matadores toman la ruta aparentemente obvia que les haga desaparecer en las madrigueras de los Skavens o en montañas infestadas de orcos. Tales individuos desesperados no dejan nada para la posteridad que demuestren que se han cumplido con su voto. Por ello, esta es la razón por la que muchos Matadores acompañan a grupos de aventureros, cuyo estilo de vida ofrece muchas oportunidades de encontrarse con enemigos dignos y dejar testigos para que relaten la muerte del Matador. 3ª Ed. Even in the eyes of their most steadfast allies, dwarfs can seem dour and vengeful. Dwarfs do not cope well with personal loss or humiliation. A dwarf who is crossed in love, fails to do his duty, performs work with incompetence, or is otherwise disgraced can become morose, sometimes inconsolably so. The Slayer cult provides dwarfs who are driven to despair with a way to regain their honour and stand proud before their ancestors once again. Troll Slayers typically dye their hair bright orange and stiffen it into spikes or a mohawk using pig grease. They often pierce their ears and noses with rings of precious metal, and have a predilection for extensive swirling blue tattoos. Part of the reason for their outlandish appearance is as a warning to others not to get in their way. Other dwarfs know not to prevent a Slayer from his self-imposed death quest. The Slayer oath commits a dwarf to seek out a great doom fighting the enemies of his race. Many Troll Slayers journey to the wilds of the Old World in order to encounter dangerous monsters and slay them in single combat. This is where the name “Troll Slayer” comes from – trolls are fearsome monstrosities and not uncommon in the Old World, and are responsible for much misery and bereavement amongst the dwarfs. Troll Slayers do not hunt trolls exclusively; any worthy opponent will do. A Slayer may pursue rumours of goblin bands, lairs of Chaos creatures, or daemonic manifestations in the hope of finding a glorious death. Troll Slayers sometimes join bands of adventurers, knowing that the exploits of such folk often take them into dangerous situations. The added advantage of joining adventurers is that with luck there will be someone alive to witness the Troll Slayer’s end. A Slayer often makes his companions promise that they will take the news of his mighty doom to his people after his demise. Imágenes Hacha Matatrolls.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Profesiones enanas Categoría:Matadores Categoría:Pendiente de traducir